A jamais dans mon coeur
by HedaShell
Summary: Longtemps après sa sortie de prison, Soso pense s'être reconstruis. Mais elle ne pourra jamais échapper à ce tragique incident de son passé à Litchfield. Quand l'amour de vous quitte jamais. Quand vos souvenirs sont les clés de vos espoirs.


/!\ Cette fanfiction contient des Spoils /!\ Ceux qui n'ont pas encore finis la saison 4, je vous déconseille de lire cette fanfiction. A moins que ça ne vous dérange pas d'être spoiler...mais ça serais dommage pour vous...

* * *

La vie d'une détenue ne compte jamais. On peut vous trouver sympathique, drôle, amicale, agréable, mais lorsque vous leur dites que vous êtes des exs détenues, leurs sourires s'effacent, et ils se mettent sur leur garde. C'est idiot de leur part, évidemment, mais on y peut rien. A la télé, lorsque la mort d'une détenue est annoncée, les gens on tendance à dire que c'est bien fait pour elle. Nous sommes des humains, et quoi qu'on est fait pour se retrouver en prison, nous restons des humains. Nous sommes bannis de la vie commune. La prison nous détruis, et nous change à tout jamais. Pour ma part, je suis sortis de prison en ne pouvant plus jamais être la même qu'avant d'être condamnée.

"Brook ! Réveil toi un peu ! Je t'ai pas embauché pour que tu rêvasse !" Cria la voix du chef cuisinier.

Je soupira, et me remise à faire cette corvée insupportable qu'est la plonge. A ma sortis, je n'avais nul part ou aller. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et comment trouver du travail. Puis, un jour, je me souvint d'une promesse qu'avait fait Judy à mon ex copine. Elle lui avait promis du travail a sa sortie qui approchait, à l'époque. Oui...mon ex copine avait son avenir tout tracés après la prison. Rien n'aurais pu l'en empêcher. Rien. Sauf la mort. C'était une époque sombre a Litchfield lorsque son décès a changer la prison a jamais. Je n'aimais pas y penser, car pour moi Poussey Washington était la femme de ma vie. La prison me l'avait prise.

"Bordel Brook ! Tu es au courant que la seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai embauché c'est Judy King ? Sinon tu serais déjà dehors ! Alors bouge toi, sinon je te vire définitivement !" Hurla mon chef.

Je fronça les sourcils et me tourna vers lui d'un air furieuse. Il croisa les bras, attendant que je hurle. Mais le visage de Poussey m'apparut. Ce métier, je l'avais fais pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas me faire virer. Je me retourna vers la plonge et continua de laver les couverts et les assiettes.

"Je préfère." Lâcha le cuisinier.

Je jura a mi-voix. Si Poussey aurait été à ma place, je sais très bien qu'elle aurait été heureuse d'être ici. Elle avait toujours le sourire. Je baissa la tête. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle. Voilà 2 ans qu'elle était partie, et elle hantait mes esprits.

Je rentrais chez moi, après une longue journée pénible. C'était mon quotidien. Je venais à pied, je rentrais à pied dans mon immeuble minable. C'est à peine si il s'apprêtait à tomber en poussière. J'étais au 5 ème étages, et il n'y avait même pas d'ascenseur. Je monta, d'un pas lourd, les escaliers. En arrivant devant ma porte, je tenta de l'ouvrir, mais encore une fois, la serrure était bloquée.

"Et bah voyons... " Soupirai-je.

"Besoin d'aide peut être ?" Me surpris une voix.

Je sursauta et me retourna, vers une femme qui me souriait avec amusement.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, pardon."

"C'est...c'est rien.."

"Alors ? Besoin d'aide ?" Sourit la femme.

J'hocha la tête. "Je vais me débrouiller." assurai-je.

"S'il te plait Brook, laisse moi t'aider."

Je fronça les sourcils." Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?".

Elle ricana. "Et bien, Poussey m'avait dis que tu étais bien plus amicale que ça".

"Poussey ? Vous connaissiez Poussey ?" M'écriai-je, surprise.

"Oui. C'était ma cousine." Soupira t-elle.

"Sa cousine ?".

"Oui. Elle ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ?" Demanda t-elle.

Je baissa la tête. Si, il me semble bien que Poussey avait évoquée sa cousine. Mais j'avais du mal à me souvenir.

"Si, c'est possible... on se racontait tout et n'importe quoi sur nos vies ..."

"Je suis Isabelle Washington, mais Poussey m'appelait Isa."

J'hocha la tête, et me tourna à moitié vers ma porte."J'aurais aimé vous faire entrer mais..."

"Je comprends. Allons prendre un café ?"

Je leva la tête vers Isabelle. "D'accord." Même si j'étais extrêmement fatigué par cette journée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus sur cette femme. Et surtout comment me connaissait-elle.

On arriva au café du coin, ou on s'assit face a face. Isabelle commanda un café, et moi du thé. Elle se tourna vers moi, la commande finis.

"Alors, Brook." Sourit-elle.

"Comment me connaissez-vous ?" Demandai-je rapidement.

Elle ricana doucement."Cesse d'être sur tes gardes, tu ne crains rien. C'est Poussey qui me parlait sans cesse de toi lors des visites."

"Ah oui ?" Demandai-je surprise.

"Oh que oui ! Si tu savais le nombre de chose qu'elle me racontait. Sans trop de détail non plus. Elle me disait les nombreuses promesses que vous vous étiez fait, et les nombreux rires que tu lui procurais."

Je ricana doucement en me remémorant ces moments là.

"Elle m'a dis que la première fois que vous vous êtes vraiment vu, c'est lorsque elle t'a sauvé la vie."

Je baissa la tête avec un sourire que je perdis immédiatement. "Oui...et je n'ai même pas pu lui sauver la sienne."

"Mais tu te trompe. Poussey m'a dis que ce jour-là, lorsque elle t'a vu par terre, à moitié décédé et qu'elle t'a sauvé, ça lui a redonnait le gout de vivre. Elle s'apprêtait à faire de même avec sa propre vie." Expliqua Isabelle.

"Comment ça ?" Demandai-je surprise.

"Elle se sentait seule, personne dans sa vie. Elle voulait quelqu'un qui l'aime autant qu'elle aimerait cette personne. Elle t'a trouvé, et a eut de nouveau le gout de vivre. Elle t'aimait sincèrement, Brook."

Une larme coula sur ma joue, suivis de nombreuses autres. La main de Isabelle se plaça sur mon épaule. Elle me laissa me calmer, avant de me sourire tendrement. J'essuya mes larmes après quelques minutes.

"Comment m'as tu trouvé..et pourquoi ?"

"Et bien..j'ai quelque chose à te transmettre."

Je fronça les sourcils, et elle sortit une lettre de sa poche. "Cela fait deux ans que je l'ai en ma possession, et j'étais censé te le donner à ta sortie, mais je t'ai raté."

"Oui, je suis sortis plus tôt que prévu." Expliquai-je.

Elle regarda quelque seconde la lettre avant de me la tendre. "Fais en bonne usage." Sourit Isabelle.

Je lui souris gentiment. "Vous êtes venus jusqu'ici pour me donner qu'une simple lettre ?" Demandai-je.

"Ce n'est pas une simple lettre, Brook. Attends d'être chez toi pour la lire." Me conseilla la cousine de Poussey.

J'hocha la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir dedans ? Je vis Isabelle se lever.

"Et bien voilà, j'ai remplis ma mission. En espérant te revoir un de ces jours." Sourit-elle.

Je me leva a mon tour. "Merci à toi."

"Mais de rien." Puis elle se dirigea vers le comptoir pour payer et partir. Je soupira. Je partis à mon tour, en espérant que ma serrure fonctionne cette fois-ci. Par miracle, elle s'ouvrit. J'entra, déposa la lettre sur mon lit après de poser mes affaires dans l'entrée et de me diriger vers la douche. J'avais repris le gout de me doucher. Avant, en prison, les douches collectives me déplaisait fortement. Je savais que si je m'y baladait pied nus, j'en revenais avec de nombreux champignons. Ce n'étais pas non plus agréable de se laver entourés de femme nus. Alors, à ma sortie, c'était la première chose que j'avais fais, prendre une douche. A partis de ce jour, je prenais toujours mon temps pour me laver.

Après ma douche, je me mis en pyjama avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit. Cependant, je sentis quelque chose son mon coccyx . Je tira, et remarqua la lettre. Je l'ouvris, et lorsque j'aperçus le premier mot, je reconnus directement l'écriture. C'était celle de Poussey. Je déglutis, et commença a lire.

"En ce moment, tu dois être dehors de cette horrible prison qu'est Litchfield. Oui, tu es enfin libre. Moi, je dois déjà être bien loin, aujourd'hui. Surement en Fidji, comme prévu. Bref, la n'est pas le sujet. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avance si les mots sont mal choisis, je n'ai pas le talent d'écriture de Suzanne... Alors voilà, Brook... si tu savais ce que tu m'as permis de faire. Tu m'as tellement aidé à avancer. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je ne savais plus aimer, et je pensais finir ma vie seule. Mais je t'ai rencontré. Ma vie avait de nouveau un sens. Tu es la personne avec laquelle j'ai envie de rire, à m'en tordre le ventre. Cette personne avec qui je veux être dans les moments difficiles. Cette personne qui, en un seul regard, me fait tomber amoureuse comme le premier jour. Cette personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être aux cotés jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Oui, Brook, je me vois avec toi dans notre futur. Je t'attenterai à ta sortie, et c'est pour cela que je t'ai écrit cette lettre. Je voulais que tu sache a qu'elle point je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, a un point que je pensais inimaginable. Je sais que je suis loin d'être la personne que tu souhaite que je sois. Je suis désolé, Brook. Désolé de t'avoir blessé en disant que la cause pour laquelle tu te battait n'étais pas importante. Evidemment qu'elle l'é ce qui viens de toi, est important pour moi. Simplement, je voulais te faire part de mes projets futurs, avec toi. Alors, Brook, je t'attends aux Fidji. J'espère que tu en as toujours envie, car moi, rien ne pourras m'enlever cette envie de vivre avec toi. Vivons ce futur que nous attendions depuis si longtemps. A bientôt ma Brook. Je t'aime."

Les larmes ne cessèrent de couler le long de mes joues. Soudain, je reconnus cette sensation éprouvés lors de sa mort. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, et mes cris de tristesse devenait douloureux. Ce qui me repris. Poussey...elle pensait réellement vivre avec moi... elle pensait qu'on aurait un futur commun. Aujourd'hui elle est morte, et rien ne pourra la ramener. Je m'écroula contre mon oreiller. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde sans Poussey. Non. Je l'aimais comme jamais je n'aimerais personne d'autre. Alors, de mes jambes lourdes et de ma faiblesse physique, je me dirigea vers la salle de bain, et sortis une boite de médicament. Je les dévisagea, avant de lever la tête vers mon miroir. Mon visage était extrêmement abîmés par les larmes. Mes yeux rougis, et gonflés me faisait peur a moi même. Par fatigue, surement, j'aperçus le visage de Poussey à mes cotés. Elle me souriait. Son rire raisonna dans la pièce, et à mon tour, je souris.

"J'arrive Poussey".

* * *

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite ^^ On peut très bien imaginer que Soso a avalé ces médicaments pour mettre fin a ses jours, ou bien qu'elle a justement refusé de les prendre, et de partir en Fidji, ou elle aurait du rejoindre Poussey.

Voilà, voilà ^^. J'espère que cette courte fanfiction vous aura plu, du moins je l'espère ...C'est ma toute première fanfiction, donc je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas extraordinaire. Et je m'excuse fortement pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai beaucoup de mal à les repérer ..


End file.
